To the Other Side
by Dividend
Summary: What if Violet decides to use her powers for evil? And what if she becomes the new villain? And what if her family will have to fight her? R&R the story may have a boring start but it will pick up
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Noo!!! I got so many tests coming up!!! Nooo!!! I'll just write a new story instead of learnin' 'bout those dynasties….argh…

Oh, btw, I'm not continuing Trying to go unnoticed 'coz it wasn't going where I wanted it to go…this will just serve as a sequel…

Chapter 1: Everyday Heroes

Violet Parr waited for the bell to ring. She was sitting at science class, and all she wanted to do was to hang out with her new boyfriend, Bryan Thomas.

Violet may look like an ordinary teenage girl, but she has secrets. Secrets that if the whole world will know, it would only bring her and her family trouble. She has to keep her other identity hidden, for if her enemies knew…who knows what might happen? She and her family fight villains—from ordinary muggers, to crazy killers, to evil geniuses and yes…lunatics with super powers.

Most of them want to take over the world, some want revenge, but the thing they had in common was _they were dangerous. _They were a threat to the normal everyday people, and it was Violet and her family's job to protect them. But don't worry, Violet can handle herself against these things. You know why? Because she has super powers.

Yes, superpowers. Just like Superman, Spiderman, the X-men and many more, she and the family don their spandex, tight-fitting costumes (made by the supergenius, Edna) and save humanity.

It all started with her father, Bob Parr who was once called "Mr. Incredible" in his early days. Unfortunately, he was forced to stop his superhero work and try to fit in with the normal people. It was all because of a law that banned superheroes from saving humanity…so her father had no choice but put the old costume away…and he's now left battling—not evil villains—but old age, his bulging tummy, and boredom.

Helen Parr, her mother, was once known as "Elastigirl". With her amazing stretching abilities, she can stretch to almost any shape and size—and still come back to her normal state.

Bob and Helen got married, were relocated to the suburbs, and stayed hidden as normal people. They had three children—the eldest being the 15-year old Violet, with her invisibility and ability to generate forcefields, what more does she need to survive as a teenager in highschool?

Her brother, Dash, is 11 and he's favorite pastime is "Ruining Violet's life"…or so she says. Dash, like his namesake, has superspeed which he often uses to bug Violet. Dash can be so quick, that a normal person often can't see him. Dash can be described as a younger version of his father, with his blond hair and blue eyes.

Last, but definitely not least, is baby Jack-jack. Even though he's too young to fight crime with his family, he's already showing signs of being a "super". He can shapeshift to almost anything he wants.

………

Violet got out of her seat, glad to be out of school, and looked for Bryan.

"Hey Lily, have you seen Bri?" she asked her best friend, Lily Adams, as she walked past her on the way to her locker.

"No, I haven't," said she, and she tucked a lock of her long, blonde hair under her ear, "By the way Vi, you'll never guess what happened! Tony Rydenger just asked me out on a date!"

Violet's mouth dropped open. She was surprised that Tony would go for her best friend after they broke up. Their relationship didn't last long, as they tried to keep it in secret. Violet thought that Tony wasn't for her, even though he's cute, he doesn't seem to have that much brains. _Besides_, she said to herself, _he's not really a good kisser_. Violet made a face, "Tell Bri to meet me after school if you find him," she said to Lily, and waved goodbye.

She started to walk home from school, kicking a stone on the sidewalk. When the pebble fell on a crack at the sidewalk, she stopped, and that's when she started hearing the screams.

"Help! Somebody!" a faint voice said, "Please!"

Although the voice was muffled, Violet was certain that it was from an old lady from the other end of the street. _She's probably being robbed by thugs, _she thought to herself, _I have to go help her. _

Violet then quickly hid behind a nearby dumpster and got her costume out of her bag. Checking if there were other people near her, she made herself become invisible; if anyone had seen her, they would have thought that they were seeing her clothes "floating" in mid-air. As she touched her spandex outfit, it too, became invisible. She hurriedly took off her normal clothes and put her costume on. She then set out to look for the woman.

It didn't take her long though. She got into an alley, and she saw a thief, robbing an old lady.

"Gimme you're purse you old git!" the masked man said, pointing the gun at her, "Give it to me, or else I'll shoot!"

_This is my chance_, Violet thought. She slowly crept towards the man; she felt sure of herself this time, for she knew that the man cannot see her as she slowly advanced from behind.

………….

A/N: Ugh……I can't think much right now……….writer's block! Nooo!!! I hope you guys will like this new story though…don't worry, it will pick up after a few chapters…and I promise to stick to the plot! Unlike last time, when there was too much romance…hehe…..please, please PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks….


	2. Goodbye Invisigirl

Chapter 2: Goodbye Invisigirl

Violet slowly approached from behind. Adrenaline rushed through her blood as she kicked the gun from the man's hand. She let herself reappear, then threw a punch at the guy. He avoided the blow easily, and Violet was thrown off-balance and she fell near a pile of trash. When the man saw this, he quickly dove for his gun and pointed it at the old lady, who appeared to be frozen on the spot. "Help!" she screamed, but still remained on her place. Violet's heart pounded in her chest as she saw the man slowly pull the trigger.

Bang!

The loud shot rang in the air and the old lady squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she expected to see blood, but Violet was just in time and threw her forcefield at the lady. The bullets bounced off her forcefield harmlessly.

The man kept shooting until he had no more bullets. Violet smiled, let her forcefield down and went invisible. "Run," she told the lady. Violet slowly advanced towards the man, careful not to make any sound. She then picked up a rock, and threw it on the opposite direction. And just as expected, the man whirled around to see where it came from.

"Where are you?" he stammered, "Show yourself, or I'll shoot!"

"Then shoot," Violet answered. The man turned to the direction where the voice came from, but Violet was no longer there. "Chicken?" she said, and the man turned to the right, "I thought you were gonna shoot," and the man turned to the left, "Come and get me," said Violet.

The man was obviously panicking now, turning to every direction, trying to find out where Violet was. Her voice seemed to come from everywhere, but he tried his best not to show that he was getting scared.

"I'm tired of this game," said Violet, and she kicked the man hard on the balls.

…….

Rain was pouring hard and thunder rolled, there were flashes of lightning and Violet was getting drenched. _Great_, she thought, _what perfect timing for a storm! _She opened the door to her house, soaking the rug.

"Violet, honey," said her mother as she appeared from the kitchen, "What happened? I thought you were going to the mall with Bryan?"

"Ugh, don't ask mom."

"By the way Vi, your mask is peeking out of your pocket," said her mom, "Why? Did you do some super work today?"

"Yes mom. I saved this old lady from a mugger and because of that I was late for our date with Bri!"

"Ah, I know Vi, but that's the life we lead. What great power comes great responsibility," said her mother, as Dash came running from upstairs.

"Isn't that from Spiderman?"

"Stay out of this Dash," said his mom.

"I know mom," said Violet, "But these powers are totally ruining my life!"

"I know it may be hard, but we have a duty to help the people."

"Duty? Let the people help themselves!" cried Violet, getting annoyed, "Because of these stupid powers I flunk at school! I lose some time for friends, don't you think I have enough to deal with?!"  
"Stop shouting Vi," said her mom, "I know the pressure is tough, but—"

"Mom, I'm only in high school! Don't you think I'm a little young to get killed by some crazy moron out there?!"

"Hey I'm younger than you," Dash chimed in, "I can handle it!"

"Shut UP Dash!" shouted Violet.

"Violet, Dash, cut it out this instant," said her mom, " Violet, I know this responsibility may be a little too much to handle but—"

"I'm sick of this mom. I didn't want to be a super! Why can't I just be a normal kid?!"  
"Because you're _not _just any normal kid! Violet, you have powers and you have to use them for good."

"No! I don't _have _to mom! And that's the point! I won't use them if I don't want to! I'm done being a super!"

……

Up in her room, Violet lay in her bed, thinking. She thought about what had just happened, her sudden outburst and what she said to her mom._ What the hell did I say that for? Do I really mean it?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Vi, are you ok?"

It was her mom, of course. "Yes, I'm…I'm fine mom."

"Well, your dad and I gave it some thought, and we think that maybe the pressure and stress were a little bit too much for you.

Violet looked away, she didn't make nay eye contact.

"Vi, I know that it might be tough at your age," her mom continued, "And we'll let you think about it for a while."

Violet still didn't say anything, "But Vi, please remember, your powers should only be used for good."

She kissed Violet on the forehead and headed outside.

When she was gone, Violet got her costume out. She can't help but think all the things that had happened in only a few months. It all happened so fast, she could barely keep track of it. All she wanted to do was to fit in, to be normal, but as her mother said, she can't be normal, and that's because she _isn't_ normal. She just had to accept that.

Still, she made up her mind, opening her closet door, she tucked away her costume and locked it—for good.

_Goodbye Invisigirl._

Autor's note: Keep reading and see if Violet completely shuns her superhero responsibilities and tries hard to be normal. But what if she gets tempted to use her powers for evil?

P.S.

I have a really bad cold…so sorry if I haven't written for a while, I think the colds went up to my brain…


	3. Normal

Chapter 3:

"Vi?" said Dash as he went inside Violet's room. "Vi, is it true, do you really wanna quit?"  
"Stay out of this twerp, or else I swear I'll pound you!"

Violet glared at Dash, she didn't want to talk to anybody about this yet, and she certainly doesn't want to talk about it with her brother. Dash, however, was being his usual self and was trying to make jokes out of it.

"Sitcks and stones may break my bones but—OUCH! Okay, they're already broken."

"OUT!" cried Violet as she prepared to fling another pillow at Dash. But he, being so quick, was out the door in less than a second.

Violet flung herself back on her bed and buried her face on her pillow. _All I wanted was to be normal. I just wanna be one of the other kids. I can, can't I? I don't even want to _have _these powers! This is a curse…for along with the powers I am chained to the task of saving the innocent. Helping the powerless and saving all the people from villains. I'm sick of it. I hate being a super, from now on I promise to turn away and stop using my powers… from now on, I'll be normal._

With these words, she cannot stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Drops hit her pillow and she continued to sob. _They all think it's easy, they all think it's cool, but it's not. I hate it! Having these stupid powers made my life miserable. It's hard enough to cope with school, with my friends, with everything! And yet, they present me with even more problems. I hate my family, I hate my life. Sometimes I wish that I'd just die! I want to escape from all this craziness!_

Violet let her head drop on her pillow, still sobbing. And probably because of the exhaustion, her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep.

Helen in her room, and cautiously sat on her bed. "Vi?" she called softly, "Vi? Are you awake?"

She looked at her sleeping daughter, who looked so peaceful. She stroked her face, and pulled a strand of hair out of her eyes. _My poor baby,_ she thought, _she's going through a lot now. I know she may be confused at this age, but I hope that it'll all turn out okay…I hope that _she_ turns out okay._

She gave Violet a small kiss on the forehead and headed for the door. She then streched her arm more than a normal person could, and reached for the lamp. "Goodnight Vi."

……………………………..

Violet was running late the next morning, so she hurriedly took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Vi," said her dad as she sat down at the table.

Her mother was making breakfast at the kitchen, which was adjacent the dining room. Dash was hurriedly slurping down his cereals while talking to his Dad, and Jack-jack as usual, was making a mess, throwing his food everywhere.

"Vi, why so quiet?" asked her mom as she reappeared from the kitchen.

She didn't say a word but merely shook her head and busied herself with her food.

Just then, Jack-jack suddenly threw his mashed banana across the room, towards Violet's direction. Violet instinctively threw her hands up in the air, and prepared to launch her forcefield. She, however, decided against it at the last minute for she wanted to prove to her family that she can manage just fine without her powers.

"Jack-jack! That was bad!" shouted her mother, "And Vi, why on earth didn't you put up your forcefield?"

"I told you mom, I don't wanna be a super!" answered Violet as she wiped some banana out of her eyes.

"Tee-hee…Violet! You look so stupid!" giggled Dash from the other side of the table, Violet shot him a look and he dashed off, "Gotta go to school! Don't wanna be late, ya know!"

……………..

When Violet was walking home from school that morning. She stuffed a paper inside her backpack as she walked. It contained results from her latest exam, and she had gotten a D. "Why the hell did I fail?" she said to herself. But inside, she knew why. She was out fighting crime with her family that night, and she didn't have time to study for she was just too busy.

As she turned into an alley, she heard a gruff voice, "Shut up, just give me your money if you want to live."

Violet stopped dead in her tracks, it sounded like the person being attacked really needed help. She slowly peeked around the wall to see what was happening, and saw two men—college kids maybe, pointing knives at a wealthy-looking man in a suit.

_They don't even have guns. I can take on them easily._ And Violet instinctively started becoming invisible. _Wait, I can't. I promised that I wouldn't use my powers._ Violet didn't know what to do, but the man as really in trouble. So she just tried to think what any normal person would do. She got out her cellphone and dialed 911.

Author's note: Sorry if it took so long, I've been really busy. I know this chapter's just really short, but I promise I'll do better next time.


	4. Author's note

Sorry guys, I haven't been updating... It's now summer vacation (here, at least) and I've now got lotsa time to write! Oh, and I'm concentrating on "..Unnoticed" for now... I'm redoing it to make it better and I'm adding more scenes and characters! Watch out for it! Nyahaha... anyway, I hope to hear from ya guys! My email is addanddivide and that's at yahoo! Again, that's addanddivide at yahoo... I'm going to update in three days... kinda busy... hehe.

Dividend:-)


End file.
